


Like Peanut Butter and Jelly：如胶似漆

by Maryandmathew



Series: 短篇的锤基 [8]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Campy Hero and Villian Universe, Fluff, M/M, Married Thor and Loki, Thor in Chains, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idots in love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilia又调整了下坐姿，把她一缕深棕色的头发别到耳后，“所以，到底发生了什么？是什么发生了改变让你们从对抗的反派和英雄变成了夫夫俩？跟你俩讲实话哦，我从十二岁就琢磨这事了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Peanut Butter and Jelly：如胶似漆

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Peanut Butter and Jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640791) by [thisdorkyficthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing). 



> Many thanks to thisdorkyficthing for writing this very adorable fic and allowing me to translate it ╮(￣▽￣)╭

Emilia Torres打开摄像机，面朝Thor和Loki调整好角度，——就是那对Thor和Loki，他们正完美地出现在显示器屏幕里，看得她不由得一粒粒汗珠滴落到精致的衬衫里。

“非常感谢你们的光临”，她坐在那声名显赫的夫夫俩对面的椅子里说道(声音有点抖)，“我都不敢相信你们竟然答复了我，你们俩可是有名的最难邀请来出镜啊，何况还是一起受访。”

他们俩都轻声笑着看看彼此，俩人坐在沙发中间几乎是黏在一起。在正式开始访谈前她打算谈些较为实际的问题，她想着根据文案的主题准备谈论些妙趣横生的花边故事会是个不错的选择，比如那些恋人们或悲或喜的古怪传奇故事，都是那些以往接受采访的伴侣们亲口讲述的。给这两位Odinson写邮件的时候挺艰难的，而且她几乎没抱什么希望会收到回复，可是刚刚过了两天，就收到了Thor的亲自回信，他非常期待（这么说可没夸大）Emilia想谈论的话题，甚至在她都没缓过神来的时候就定下具体的时间，如今他们就坐在她正对面，一座仓促布置起来的狭小公寓中勉为其难称作工作室的房间里。

“那你应该谢谢Thor，他真是不可救药的浪漫，热衷给观众们讲述我们最终的感情经历”，Loki说着拍拍Thor的膝盖，他穿着条紧身的黑色皮裤，搭配着同色系的丝绸衬衫翘着腿坐在那里，倾身倚靠着Thor，而Thor粗壮坚实的胳膊环着他稍微窄些的肩膀，他穿着很随意的牛仔裤T恤衫，俩人互相看看心有灵犀地笑笑，随后Thor抬起手大拇指肚擦了擦Loki的颧骨。

“我猜那肯定是好一番波折吧”，Emilia说道，在椅子上向前坐了坐又推了下她鼻梁上架着的黑色镜框问道：“我还记得你们俩结婚的时候场景，大家乐此不疲地谈论了好几个月。”

“肯定很匪夷所思吧，是不是？”Thor愉快地咯咯笑着答道。

“伟大的Thor竟然和他的死敌、骗子之神Loki缔结了婚约，娱乐小报可真是再找不出这样的爆炸新闻啊。”

“哦挺棒的啊”，Loki深深地叹口气，“公布完婚讯后看新闻真是再酸爽不过了。”

Emilia又调整了下坐姿，把她一缕深棕色的头发别到耳后，“所以，到底发生了什么？你们俩之间是什么发生了改变让你们从对抗的反派和英雄变成了夫夫俩？跟你俩讲实话哦，我从十二岁起就琢磨这事了。”

“我敢说我俩的壮举的确是前无古人后无来者”（A feat that has  _no one_  else has managed before  _or_  since）Thor插口道，骄傲地笑笑紧了紧环着Loki肩膀的手。

Loki再次抬起手抚上Thor的膝盖滑过他的大腿，沾沾自喜地莞尔笑道：“所以，在我把他关到我的狡兔之窟（ lair），锁在墙上任我处置的时候……”

……

……

……

**就如同之前Thor来这里那样，Loki好整以暇地在这间实验室里闲逛着，抬起头看着Thor，试图挥去那晶莹蓝色双眸中的迷茫，可是当Thor看清来人Loki的时候眼前迷雾几乎立刻消散了，他虎视眈眈地望着他，用力挣着那吊着他胳膊的锁链，可是那锁链太牢固，Thor又不知就里，所以除了一阵阵哗啦啦的噪音外完全无济于事。**

**“你这该死的”，因为之前被药物弄昏睡过去Thor嗓音还沙哑着说道：“看我出去就立刻……”**

**Loki呢，心不在焉地看着实验桌上五花八门的各色武器，拾起一个小爆炸装置看看，微微笑道：“你跑不掉的，至少这种情况下。”**

**Thor沉默下来，望着Loki眼中几乎要喷出火。**

**Loki放下那装置大步走向Thor，在Thor面前那个金色大圆球旁停下脚步，那东西的喷器口直直对着Thor的胸膛，“你看见这个了吗？”**

**Thor来来回回地看着Loki和他手边的装置，慢慢地扫眼上上下下看着Loki，这可就要怪Thor见识浅薄了，自从他新得到了件完全皮革的新材料他就知道一切皆有可能，Loki得意笑着走上前去轻抚着那正被Thor的蓝色双眼瞪着的装置表面涂层说道……**

……

……

……

“你忘了个小细节，亲爱的”。

Loki哼哼着，歪过肩膀看着他丈夫：“我没忘”。

Thor看起来很自得，“你的确忘了。”

Loki眨眨眼，“没有啊？”

Thor笑着往前坐些，看着Emilia说道，“大部分他叙述的是正确的，可是……”

……

……

……

  **当Loki的目光扫视过来的时候Thor也凝视着他，Loki的眼睛额外徜徉在Thor那因为上战场而撕开的盔甲，整个胸膛都几乎坦露出来，Loki粉红色的舌尖伸出来舔舔那同样诱人的嘴唇：**

**“这就是专门为伟大Thor所制的装置”，他温和地说道，食指点点喷气嘴却不知怎地好像被Thor下腹那里吸引住了目光一样，Thor脑海里不禁有了主意。**

**Thor眨着眼睛，撕扯着头上的锁链咬着下嘴唇，努力表现出一番吓得不轻的样子，Loki察觉到后宝石绿的双眼愈发眸色深沉，随后转过身去，Thor发觉他被紧身皮裤包裹着的臀部真是弧线优美，不禁心里暗想把自己挤进去会是什么感觉？**

**“这兼容了科技与魔法”，Loki说道，声音粗哑了许多，“可能是我最具杀伤力的武器了吧，你会是第一个实验对象哦”，Loki说着又转向他，好像重新掌握了主动权一样，“感觉如何呀？”**

**Thor滚动着喉结，问话的时候刻意让声音颤抖起来，“干嘛用的？”**

**“哦这个嘛，可以用很多专业术语来形容，讲到睡着也讲不完，不过简言之呢，就是可以把你撕成碎片，从细胞破裂开始。”**

**Thor急切地深吸口气，胸膛起伏起来，Loki又有些眼神不稳了。**

……

……

……

“你讲得我好像个饥渴难填又自大的白痴”，Loki打断他，觑着眼看向Thor。

“你本来就在冲我犯花痴。”

“我只是看着你而已，毕竟你被锁在我墙上这是非常必要而且无可避免的选择。”

“恩，可你看起来都找不着北了。”

Loki低吼声看下Emilia，后者简直不敢相信自己的耳朵难道早起喝的咖啡有什么不对？“无论如何……”

……

……

……

**Loki的嘴角浮起一个自鸣得意的笑容，“害怕啦，于你而言倒是不常见啊。”**

**Thor站直身子，努力抻直被吊起的胳膊让肩膀看起来更宽些，“你永远不会伤害我的。”**

**“呵呵，说得好”，Loki冷笑道，“不过你要是有什么英雄的就义之词尽管吐出来好了，我肯定会向大家传播你这极富诗意又狗屁不通的最后遗言。”**

**Thor沉默了会儿，他们都直直凝望着对方，随后Thor好像是挫败的低下头，Loki向前一步，这来之不易的最后胜利让他胸腔都鼓起来了。**

**Thor温柔地嗓音好像在细语呢喃：“我没有什么最后遗言，也没有什么就义之辞……”**

**Loki抱着肩膀等着他。**

**随后Thor慢慢抬起头，他扫视过Loki全身后透过一缕汗湿粘稠的金色发丝、认真又庄重地望着他双眸说道，“不过在你杀我之前的确有一个请求。”**

**Loki抬起头，“是什么？”**

**Thor脸上绽开一个疲惫又苦涩的微笑，“一个吻，或者倚靠着我的身躯，不过一个吻足够了。”**

**Loki挑起眉毛，“你希望我吻你，在杀掉你之前？”**

**Thor叹息着笑道，“对于一个将死之人而言合理吗？”**

**Loki还是浑身僵硬好像石头站在Thor面前，望着他，而他的笑……**

**“实际上呢”，Thor忍不住插话，Loki不耐烦地哼唧着，——“它更像是……”**

**“好吧”，Loki匆忙答道，满腔热情地点点头，“我会亲你。”**

……

……

……

“我同意得没有那么快……”Loki抗议道。

“你绝对有。”

“我没有，闭嘴。”

……

……

……

**Loki慢慢地点点头，叹了口气也是慢慢地，“好吧，我会亲你。”**

**Loki跨过二人间的最后界限，他们目光相遇的时候好像一股电流迸发出来，一点也不像他们之前对视的时候，而且有什么气息也变了，他们的血液中似乎奔腾着热烈的战火，再没有什么来干扰让他们离对方而去，只有彼此，和这间实验室里的静谧安详，Loki抬起手拂着Thor的脸颊，随后他们唇齿相依，时间仿若在此刻凝固。**

……

……

……

Thor不屑哼哼着，

“又怎么了？”Loki不满道。

“我觉得应该这么说更合理：”

……

……

……

**Loki猛然冲上前去，嘴唇焦灼地撞向Thor，他还搂着Thor的后脑好把他拉得更近，亲吻之际还大声地呻吟。**

……

……

……

“我没呻吟，呻吟的是你，反正不是我。”

“不对，我非常确信你呻吟了。”

“能不能让我讲完你再发表看法？”

“当然可以亲爱的。”

Loki叹口气，“所以呢……”

……

……

……

**Loki后退的时候，他们俩都是瞪着眼轻声喘着气，Loki的手滑落在Thor绷紧的肩膀，Thor看向他的嘴唇和双眸，说话的时候睫毛忽闪着格外迷人，“要不要再来一次？”**

**Loki喘了口气，手指紧握成拳又前倾上前，这次他们的唇瓣轻柔地依偎在一起，Thor往前扭动着，扭捏着屁股一阵锁链声音哗哗作响，Loki推着他把Thor按回墙壁，他们亲密接触的身体升腾起的热度让Loki后脖颈皮肤都发痒了，他的双手游移在Thor的前胸，指尖下的肌肉真是流畅温暖。**

**“我得摸摸你”，Thor低声道，喘着气喷在Loki肩窝里，一面双手扭着镣铐，“求你……”**

……

……

……

“如果我能插句嘴——”

Loki恼怒地叹口气，“又干嘛？”

Thor抬起手安抚他，“你讲的太不靠谱勒。”

”那你讲。“

Thor清清嗓子手掌搂着Loki的脖子，”好吧……“

……

……

……

**Thor看着Loki，而后者显然正是进退两难看看他被捆缚的双手又看看他的脸色，Thor觉得自己也差不多，虽然他说的话就是想引诱Loki来打开锁链，可是他说的却又好像对过去情人们那样情真意切，更不要提Loki的阴茎已经让很紧身的裤子变得更逼仄了。**

……

……

……

“Thor”，Loki不满道，显然他一点也不满意Thor的这套说法。

……

……

……

**“看看你把我当成什么蠢货？”Loki说道，声音古怪地好轻柔，他转过身背朝Thor的时候脸都扭曲了，他走开的Thor觉得好空虚，看着Loki的背部忽然有种强烈的欲望冲动涌上全身，在Loki原地绕圈的时候他的靴子在光洁地板上哒哒作响，随后他又转过来，低低笑着看向Thor：**

**“虽然不得不承认差点就相信你了”。**

**Thor咽下口气舔舔嘴唇，那里Loki残余的气息还余韵袅袅。**

**Loki摇摇头走向他，“我真想象不出你会把性爱当做种武器”，说完他又走向那个大球，“尽管我都有点刮目相看了。”**

**“Loki”，Thor喘着气道，有些搞不懂是什么原因使自己瑟瑟发抖，是恐惧来之不易的机会从指间溜走？还是那突如其来的渴望想要搂过Loki的身体？**

**Loki按下按钮大球开始转动旋转起来，那喷气嘴的末端已经发亮了，Thor剧烈地喘息着，因为恐惧大大睁开眼睛，拼尽一切力量要逃开这儿，看着Loki那毫无表情的脸色说道：**

**“Loki，求你了。”**

**“求饶无济于事的，Thor。”**

**“你难道感受不到我的勃起吗？”**

**Loki下巴绷紧不再看Thor，盯着眼前的装置，“那根本毫无意义，我敢确信就算是对着只……青蛙，你也硬的起来。”**

**Thor大笑道，“这我可确信完全不可能。”**

**Loki却不理会他的笑点。**

**“Loki……”Thor叹口气仔细看着Loki的脸颊，那正因为这眼下古怪的金色发光大球而显得神采奕奕，“我怎么直到现在才认识到你长得这么漂亮呢……”**

**Loki瞄向他，“又开始恭维我了是吧。”**

**“如果我不是句句实情，才叫恭维。”**

**Loki凝望着他慢慢眨眨眼睛。**

**“再亲我一次吧，Loki。”**

**“我不会被你……”**

**“不需要你给我松绑，就是，再亲我一次吧。”**

**Loki站着不动，看着手边的装置，很显然在说服自己做该做的事，而他却关掉了它，屋子重新安静下来，随后走向Thor隔着几英寸距离，一根优雅纤长的手指戳上Thor的脸颊：**

**“就一个吻，既然你这么可怜兮兮地求我。”**

**随后Thor用尽力量前倾着头，他们的双唇完美地碰撞在一起。**

……

……

……

“那次我们俩都呻吟了”，Thor加重语气补充道，意味深刻地看向Loki。

“可以这么说吧，”Loki柔声说道。

“要我继续吗？”

“说下去啊。”

……

……

……

**他们俩都不知过了多久才结束这个吻，Thor慢慢睁开眼，看着Loki他心跳砰砰得好快，Loki的脸因为喜悦有些迷茫眼睫忽闪着不愿睁开。**

**Loki喉咙响亮的一声响起，“或许为了我再来一次。”**

**Thor虚弱地点点头，再次吻到Loki的双唇，当Loki轻快地往前一跃，让Thor的背部抵着那坚硬水泥墙的时候，Thor几乎是尽到最大力量要往前俯冲了。**

**Loki猛然向后退去，当他离开的时候Thor的喉咙溢出可怜的一声悲鸣。**

**“我，这是……”，Loki都结巴了，一面摇头一面拍打着自己，“不要！”**

**紧张的平静僵持了片刻，随后Loki再次急冲上前去，粗鲁地拽过Thor直到他们双唇相依，撕掉Thor身上最后一片甲胄的时候他摸向Thor的腰线，随后他敏捷地拉了把锁链破碎开来，几乎是同一时刻Thor的双手立刻扑过来，笨拙又急吼吼地摩挲着Loki那皮衣包裹下的身体，自从青少年时期过后从未如此急切，他拽着俩人一起倒向地板，最后自己扑在Loki上方……**

……

……

……

“恩恩，我猜剩下的你自己脑补得出了吧”，Loki总结道，脸上无耻的笑容和Thor如出一辙，“我忘了什么吗，亲爱的？”他看问Thor，食指肚摩擦着Thor下巴那毛毛糙糙的胡茬问道。

Thor哼唧着说：“我觉得关于你当时多么欲火焚身的讲述有点轻描淡写了，”Loki听闻翻个白眼，随后Thor甜蜜地笑笑，他抬手从Loki的肩膀拂过下巴，指尖轻轻逗弄着下颌，“不过那终究是非常美妙的一天。”

“的确是”，Loki的笑容非常梦幻，头靠在Thor肩膀上，“我真高兴没杀你。”

“没杀我！哈哈”。Thor狂笑道，手又滑落到Loki肩膀，“你知道我们从地板上起来后没我你根本活不下去。”

Loki抬起头，蹙着眉毛淡淡嘲讽地看向Thor，“我绝对可以杀了你，即使那天之后，只是我选择没那么做而已，因为我希望哪天能旧事重温下，如果看到你变成一坨烂土豆泥的景象一定非常壮观。”

“呵呵”。

“这是真的！”Loki抱着胳膊厉声说道。

“喔噢……” Emilia笑得上气不接下气的，简直被眼前这对夫夫俩闪瞎了，随后又凝凝神说道，“这得绝对是我版面的头条了。”

那对儿笑笑望向她，随后又紧紧依偎在一起，“合乎你的期望吗？”Thor咧嘴笑道。

“绝对超乎想象，我保证。”

Thor的笑容愈发明亮了，换个姿势把Loki搂得更近些，“那想不想听我们俩第一次约会的故事啊。”

Loki低吼了声，活泼地拍下Thor的胸膛，“我记得我们同意永远也不提起那件事，永远不提。”

Emilia眨眨眼起身去检查摄像机的电池，她真是不想错过这故事任何一个细节……

……

……

……

完

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：是不是很好玩滴故事啊，喜欢地留下kudos♥，么么哒~
> 
> 我问过作者会不会有后续，她说等等看？
> 
> 一如既往没校对，有啥错误全我的(○’ω’○)


End file.
